Computers, servers and other processor-based systems include error handling features to provide diagnostic information after an error condition occurs. Error handling features support serviceability of the system and can impact the cost of system ownership. For example, the longer it takes to diagnose and correct an error in the field (e.g., by isolating a failed part and replacing it), the more it may cost to use the system. Error handling features also support debug work during system development, which can affect a system's time-to-market. However, many system errors are caused by failures that require a system reset before diagnostics can be performed. After the system reset, information that may be helpful in the diagnostic process can be lost.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.